


Favorite Songs ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by PessimisticGhost 0o0 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PessimisticGhost%200o0
Summary: These are just some of my favorite ones- I listen to songs without lyrics but that'd be hard to read if I just put the notes up here, right? Anyways...enjoy >-<Also, most of these songs are Japanese and/or Korean- some of them are English- very little but for the most part- 75% Japanese, %24 Korean, and 1% EnglishI will be doing translations as wellBut don't expect them to be correct ¯\_(ツ)_/¯...uhhh I mean hey I am pretty shitty when it comes to translations or just bizz in genral so...don't expect anything
Comments: 4





	1. Bitter Choco Decoration Miy_yuu (Utattemita/Miyashita Yuu)

Bitter Choco Decoration

I'll do my best in not  
trying to trust anyone,  
try to not love anyone,  
and to expect anything.  
But at the same time,  
I'll try to do my best  
in not creating any conflicts,  
and avoiding any drama.

I'll put my efforts into  
not hurting anyone,  
not to bully anyone,  
and not to kill anyone  
But at the same time,  
I'll try to do my best  
to hide how arrogant I must seem.

A light joke is a must and  
don't forget to use some  
smooth phrases here and there  
and don't forget to always smile  
whenever talking to someone.

Bitter chocolate decoration-  
I'll just start eating all this crap  
without having a care  
Bitter chocolate decoration-  
Just gotta stop picking  
whatever I wanted to eat

Oh please clear my head after  
everything I've done,  
Though my fragile heart will  
still remain genuine  
But I'm sure you'll  
probably feel the same way  
By the way,there's just one  
thing that I'd like ask about:  
"Have we met somewhere before?  
oh wait,never mind."

I'll try my best to not expose  
what is in my heart,  
And not talk about myself,  
While hiding in shadows  
But I also mustn't always  
keep my mouth shut  
And keep them laughing at me  
rather than laughing with them

I did my best in trying  
to respect everyone  
And to worship everyone  
And to just praise everyone  
But I mustn't let it turn  
into stupid comments  
And not make fun of anyone

Life sentence for  
participation  
There I go again,sucking up to them  
"OMG,your bangs looks so awesome!"  
And it's not like people  
care at all  
Going on like this like everyday  
it's group lynching by society  
so I gotta make sure not to go insane

Bitter chocolate decoration-  
During these times,that lonely  
love is nothing but a drug  
Bitter chocolate decoration-  
When all the birds leave,what  
remains is just a shitty art

I had grand ideas from the very  
beginning,  
but everything I do  
just all ends up in flames  
In my dictionary,no often means yes  
"Well,let's just consider  
that today is your first time  
and I can see that  
you really have a knack for this."

This season of love we need  
some bitter choco decoration  
With this feeling of love we'll  
need bitter choco decoration

F.U.C.K.Y.O.U

Bitter chocolate decoration-  
Longing for the ideals that  
we all were dreaming of  
Bitter chocolate decoration-  
I'll burn part of my  
individuality to crisps.

Bitter chocolate decoration-  
Kill your desires and ego,  
and scatter them around.  
Bitter chocolate decoration-  
Look at me,I've just finally  
grown up for you,mama

Surely,for tomorrow  
and the days after  
This rotten hell will continue on and on  
Alas,so really,please,  
only for a sec  
Let me keep these feelings I  
had when I was but a child and  
embarrass myself again like always.

"Ooh now I remembered that  
you're that serious and  
prideful-looking person back then...  
oh wait nevermind"


	2. Alastor's Game- The Living Tombstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel

Alastor's Game-The Living Tombstone

I've got a game I wanna show you  
If I tell you my name, you'll have to play too  
I've been here for years, biding my time  
Waiting and primed until I could find you  
Just sign on a line and we can be friends  
I'll be here for you until your world ends  
Enjoy all your toys, I will supply  
You only live once and you'll be mine  
The day you die, I'll have my payment  
Your eternal soul's enslavement  
Did you divine our dark arrangement?  
You were lovely entertainment  
The dark desires you've been serving  
You can bet that you're deserving  
No regret for who you're hurting  
Why, it's almost like you're flirting

Come into my world, take a look at me  
I am the nightmare on the dark side of the moon  
I'm your first last resort  
So call me when you need a helping hand  
Play your cards wrong and I'll see you soon

Sorry, I don't mean to alarm you  
If you ask me to stay, I would be charmed to  
You all have such cozy little lives  
How do you survive like that, I wish I knew  
But you've got a lovely little secret  
You're tired of feeling awful small  
So you give Mr. Alastor a call to make a deal  
Because you're hungry for the sights  
You wanna see them, earthly delights  
You feel you need them, your appetites  
I'll help you feed them, I'll be your sweet radio demon  
And once your hunger has abated  
Don't forget your friend who waited  
Watched as you indulged your thirst and  
Did I mention that you're cursed?

Come into my world, take a look at me  
I am the nightmare on the dark side of the moon  
I'm your first last resort  
So call me when you need a helping hand  
Play your cards wrong and I'll see you soon  
You lay your chips out on the table now  
When you gamble souls, the house will always win  
I'm double dealing in betrayal and I'm here to catch my payout  
I hope it was worth the life of sin  
Welcome to my world, take a look around  
Inside your nightmare, deep beyond the mortal veil  
You made a wrong turn at the crossroads  
Now you're at the final episode, eternity with me in hell

Pleasure to play, how I enjoyed you  
Suffice to say when I play, I don't lose  
Collect on the debts that you accrued  
It was such a gas, I really am amused  
Have a dark thought, I'm right beside you  
A casual whisper just to guide you  
Look over your shoulder and I'm gone  
Remember this song and I bid you adieu


	3. Totemo sutekina 6gatsudeshita / とても素敵な六月でした / It was a very nice June- Fantastic Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fave- by Fantastic Youth

My stature that was crushed turned into badly brittle solid  
to curse the damn scandals in the city that does not one sound

You're barking at the other side of morality  
back side transparent i'm looking for bland words  
to the achromatic color of midday to disturbing color  
really stupid liar

Was crying also Shinigami hazy been invited to the summer wind fragrant  
contrails choked by Todoroi has signaled the beginning  
before Yeah's world ends turn in the muttering of the blockage and the thousand  
to even also want to burn all the way in a dream

Tired carousel, there is no deception of the product want to see  
lotus flower, which bloomed in the hills of Engineered tragedy wonder wither

Ugly transparent go bored me  
of gray mind of countless scream  
also gradually is Silver immorality of white breath  
obscure

It is the to unleash gouging sense that splattered on the street corner occupied  
the empty stands of black smoke bury a lost dog barking  
Nante the end of the world that down turn in the question and thousand of fine skill  
and do is about no aback, want to spit

Cry railroad crossing is blocked, this all would end  
melts and is signaled goodbye Todoroi contrails

Foolish you were crying in this world of the boundary which is  
being invited to the fragrant summer wind, Is not such sad  
heaven for if there is no hell  
Who Sabakeru of these covered with mud reality

Transparent, "Let's meet again"


	4. E-girls are ruining my life!- CORPSE & Savage Ga$p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the only English songs I have

Choke me, like you hate me  
But you love me  
Lowkey, wanna date me  
When you fuck me  
Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on  
Baby, I'm not the right one you should wait on

She's a freak, lil bad hoe  
Gaspare told me kill it, I said lemme grab my death note  
She pull me in, like a lasso  
Sayin' that she know me, I don't even know her though

Ain't no daddy issues, then I won't even bother  
She say I kill her cat, like I'm Luka Magnotta  
Real bad bitch, pussy bald like Saitama  
They used to hate me, now they want me  
Bitch, I feel like i'm Gaara

Girl you fuckin' with the wrong one  
Fuck his team, fuck your clique, bitch I'm on one  
Fuck your stream, fuck your clip, you ain't saw one  
Got your bitch on my dick, like she want one

She got death notes  
Dead souls  
Split dye  
Chain cold  
Think I fell in love when she said grab me by the neck tho'

All thru the night  
Colder than ice  
I swear these goth girls really finna fuck up my life

Bat wing fly  
Like the moon in the sky  
She just looking thru my soul with those Shinigami eyes  
Coke in my nose  
And a blade on her thigh  
Man, I think this girl is really tryna plan my demise  
It's The Pumpkin Patch King  
With the corpse with the ring  
And she would fuck my best friend if I died here today

Choke me, like you hate me  
But you love me  
Lowkey, wanna date me  
When you fuck me  
Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on  
Baby, I'm not the right one you should wait on


	5. Starmarker- Kana-Boon- Romanji version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fav

Atarimae ga terasu mabushisa ni  
Mabuta wo tojita kimi no koto  
Dare no me ni mo furenai kage ni  
Hitotsubu no hikari wo soko ni

Mayoi tomadoi yume no mabataki ni  
Nagareboshi ga hoho wo tsutatte mo  
Nuguisatte kureru kurai no  
Hito nari no neiro wo kimi ni

Kaerarenai kako ni iro wo nutteiku  
Kitto mirai nanairo katate ni paretto  
Waratte misete yo

Tatta hitotsu dake negatterun da itsudatte  
Saitei na yoru wo nukete  
Te to te sen de tsunagu sorezore no hoshi ni  
Tomoru raito wo raito

Dore kurai kurai fukai mayonaka ni  
Mogureba kimi ni deaeru ka  
Onaji bun dake no sabishigari  
Tsuyogari no meiro no naka de

Migihidari machigai mata modotte susume  
Kitto magarikado de saka nobotta saki de  
Mitsukete miseru yo

Tatta hitotsu demo kamawanai sa itsudatte  
Saitei na yoru wo nukete  
Me to me mimi to koe tsunagu dansu furoa de  
Odorou sa yo ga akeru made

Samenai yume no tochuu de kimi ga te ageta nara  
Zutto sono te tsukande hanashi wa shinai ze  
Waratte misete yo

Tatta hitotsu dake negatterun da itsudatte  
Saitei na yoru wo nukete  
Michigai kanchigai machigai ja nakutte  
Kokoro kara waraeru you ni

Tatta ichido dake isshun no kirameki dake  
Sonna yawa na inori janai  
Danchigai ni shinjitai tobikoete mou ikkai  
Sebandeku kimi no shikai wo bokura no sekai wo hiroku

source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/my-hero-academia/star-marker


	6. Starmarker- Kana-Boon- English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fave

You closed your eyes to  
The shine that something we take for granted gives  
To the shadow no one sees  
Add a drop of light

The sparkle of a dream gets you lost and confused  
Even if a shooting star runs down your cheek  
Resonate one sound that's enough to wipe it down

Start coloring the past you can't change  
The future has 7 colors, hold a palette in your hand  
Show me your smile

We always have only one wish  
Get over the worst night  
Connect dots and dotted lines  
Lights for each star, All lights

How deeply do I need to dive into the dark midnight  
In order to be able to see you  
I feel lonely as much as I put up a front  
In the maze

Mixes up right with left  
Go back and keep going  
Around the corner, at the end of hill  
I'm gonna find it for sure

I don't care it's only one  
I always went through the worst night  
Eyes and eyes, ears and voices, they connects on the dance floor  
Let's dance until the night breaks

If you raise your hand in the middle of a dream  
I grab it and won't let go of it  
Show me your smile

We always have only one wish  
Get over the worst night  
See things wrong, assume things wrong or think things wrong  
None of that  
Smile truly from within your heart

Only once, a moment of spark  
Our prayer is not that weak  
I want to believe more than anything  
I want to overcome once more  
Widen your view  
Widen our world


	7. Wozwald- English Version- Miy_Yuu (Utattemita/Miyahsita Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this one

They’ll speak of folklore found

inside the middle of the night  
And long ago it gave us mermaids, right?  
Self-righteous high on it JUNKY  
Paparazzi they crave, crawling MONKEY  
Something created on a whim,  
pleasing only to them  
If they’re happy, call it a win

What’s his name again?

You know them, they’re fed  
Only praise and filled their head  
As they say Be the first to claim  
it and it’s yours, they’re named  
The king, originator  
on display, say hooray  
If you hate the holy monk,  
you’ll hate his robe  
A pseudo pioneer lights a candle  
Q.E.D

Lights off and yet  
Turn them on instead we

Again and again  
Make it right like we said  
Repeat on and on

I’ll have all that I want  
Please stop,  
saru sa sarusa...  
BURN

Leave it then, just leave it then

Don’t push it onto me,  
something you know I can’t be  
They’ll swarm again, scattering again

Still drowning in the joy,

never change or destroy  
Oh let them breathe, live without me

Another fictional facade

flatters with more applause  
Just lemme leave, don’t love me please

My life feigned as a faith...

Can I ever escape?

We think a thought but never caught

Part is sick and the other selfish want  
Sewage abound and brewing  
in apathy, choke down  
Diluting the drink,  
melting into the sweet  
Break it, pay it, ban it Cheering,

yet another celebration to have  
But everything I’m seeing  
is just dirty tea parties  
Everywhere that I look I see trash

Birds in the park, afraid of the dark  
Fight or flight at heart, am I right?

Somebody sets the worth of a life  
A person that you’ll never

even know, better yet  
Go on and do whatever you like  
Selling, trading, c’mon and try

Yeah they tell you “don’t”  
But you’re touching the stove again  
You know the pain, it’ll never end

Can’t get out of bed

and tell yourself again  
“These sheets are messing with me”  
Words you always say them, you say them  
And the more that they come out you  
The more the world becomes blue

Becoming what I know to be true

I’ll grow up then, just grow up then

This money from the grind  
carries to my next life  
I’ll doubt and tell  
them all to rot in hell  
So now you really care when

you’re feeling that stare

Oh worship them until content  
Shine brightly in the dark  
like this glowing theme park  
A frail chest, no love is left  
“Hey can we not survive

without a faith to rely?”

What’s your name again?

You know you’re used to  
all of the abuse and hate  
As they say

Be the next to claim it and  
you’re such a fake  
Another copy spreading lies in vain,

sure okay  
If you love the holy monk,  
you’ll love his robe

A pseudo-pioneer committing a crime

Come along with us(x3) uh uh uh oh

Come along with us(x3) uh uh uh oh  
Come along with us(x3) uh uh uh oh  
Come along with us(x3) uh uh uh oh

Leave it then, just leave it then

Sit nestled in your shrines,  
never moving for life  
They’ll swarm again, scattering again  
Now drowning in the joy  
so complete to enjoy  
Oh go and breathe,  
live without me  
You long to end your life  
so you never will die  
Grief, on display  
Love, rot away  
A signal to the 20 year olds-


	8. Traffic Jam- Miy_yuu (Utattemita/Miyashita Yuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵Deuce Deuce Deuce!🎵

Oh no, oh no, it’s a collision! Who’s at fault?  
Click, click, the flash went off — well, it’s kind of pathetic  
Would hanging yourself be a good apology? Would your parents forgive you for dying before them?  
Or not? Are you cornered? Can you run away like the coward you are?

Oh no, not again — another collision! The traffic light is blinking red  
Who’s at fault this time? It doesn’t matter who  
It’s, uh… that guy’s fault!  
Fuck compromises!  
It’s do or die, but don’t get carried away  
‘S not our problem, right?  
The wholesaler won’t sell stuff like this

Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til you die  
Til I die  
We won’t call off the fight due to injury  
Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til our veneers peel off, til morning comes  
Let’s you and me swap spit

Oh, how sad — tragic things just keep happening, don’t they?  
It’s good that this truly selfish soul was given life, but…  
Constantly finding fault and poking holes is just human nature  
It’ll be healed by the flame ignited by claws

Wait a sec, in this town the night is bittersweet  
It just ends up with the tiny lights freezing over  
A weather-beaten distraction, a sacrifice of sophism  
Anyway, it’s gotten hard to live in this world, huh? Inferior moaning[1]

Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til you die  
Til I die  
There’s no way a chain’s being put around my leg[2]  
Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til we’re soaked and turn into fools[3]  
Til we sober up  
Let’s do it in a coffin  
My anxiety spikes and I’m unsteady  
Once you get there, there’s no going back  
We’re dead people from the cradle to the grave

Ah, it’s the usual collision — who’s the victim this time?  
“Isn’t this pretty cruel?” That’s a good one  
There was never any end or any moral to begin with  
Dancing and being made to dance, the traffic jam’s getting worse  
But my pointless life has already reached a dead end  
I’ll pray faithfully every day  
That no one else will appreciate you  
Deuce Deuce Deuce！

Til you die  
Til I die  
We won’t call off the fight due to injury  
Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til our veneers peel off, til morning comes  
Let’s you and me swap spit  
Deuce Deuce Deuce!  
Til a cough bursts out of me  
Til my throat hurts  
Let’s strip each other of our sighs  
If we stayed here like this forever  
I’d be able to get by without ever becoming human

Come on, let’s give up on life  
In this finished world, until the deuce runs out,  
Let’s do it, giving our flesh and bone unsparingly


	9. Cracker Shadow- Kiro Akiyama- English Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this song- like Grr from Invader Zim- "I love this show"

Cracker Shadow

Too dim, no oxygen to breathe  
Too dim, there's nothing to eat  
Contrary to my gloomy heart, there'll be many candles in March

Then let's talk again next time  
Then let's talk again next time  
When I'm drunk, you definitely don't listen to me

Too dim, air circulation is too bad  
Too dim, the weather must also be bad  
Contrary to my gloomy heart, there'll be many candles in August

Then let's talk again next time  
Then let's talk again next time  
When I'm drunk, just consider it as a joke that isn't clear

Can I change tomorrow? Or could it be too late?  
I feel chaotic again, life that is not mine

I was alone again in my dim room  
I was alone again in my dim room  
I was alone again in my dim room  
Whereas everyone within the sky is bright

If tomorrow I can change then hope will surely disappear  
I feel chaotic again, life that is not mine  
Cracker shadow

There is nothing more vague than my existence  
There is nothing more vague than my existence  
When I'm drunk, I can laugh out loud and feel sick

Can I change tomorrow? Or could it be too late?  
I feel chaotic again, life that is not mine

Because tomorrow i will change, so please world smiles at me  
I feel chaotic again, life that is not mine


	10. Dramaturgy- Eve mv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy his music!

Knew it already fine, misery inside  
At myself I would laugh  
fallen down behind  
But I don’t know a thing  
love or losing see?  
So I threw to the side any human in me

If I live a lie of shallow  
words and empty replies  
Then what am I?

Hitting walls of a stage  
that I couldn’t break  
Then it stuck in my head, gotta run away  
Playing out like  
a scene, posing every lead  
Near the end of the show,  
waiting in the wing, see?

Run to front stage,  
you’re all actors anyway, no one to watch  
You’re all part of the play

There’s no one inside me  
There’s no one that’s hiding  
Always been me, empty, a body  
but nobody here to see

So, hurry up and bite down  
whoever you found  
Game over, give it up now  
Mayday, a double agent  
Struggling over love and discontent

And here I wait for something  
to twist the plot dramatically again

Oh you too yes yes so take a deep breath  
You know how this’ll all end  
Head shot, we took it too far  
But if you aim, go for the heart  
We’re pulling at the boundary, unseen  
A curtain dyed in black soon came to be  
And knowing that those  
eyes are watching...

-  
Broke it all with a touch if I do recall  
Hiding all of the shame,  
all I did was fall  
We were young, never  
bound by a single sin  
Til before we could see,  
we were monsters in skin

But even if I had tried to move  
on, why can’t I leave my past?

“Considering it’s you,  
better give up soon”  
“Cuz no matter what you  
do, you will always lose”  
And then I was alone way before I knew  
Blocking every little thought  
that I couldn’t sit through

All they want now is  
safety from what’s around  
Waiting for help but never learning how

I don’t wanna think now  
I’ll play dumb anyhow  
Always been me, empty, a body  
but nobody here to see

So standing at the front  
line and maybe this time  
I’ll be there with a flag high  
Outmatched but easygoing  
Never gonna need a script with me

And here I keep them burning  
to twist the plot dramatically again

Oh you too yes yes so take a deep breath  
Swear that you’ll see me again  
One chance is all I have now  
And so I better make it count  
Climatic ending, come see  
The final act, I’m shaken to my knees

Yet crying and lonely

The world that I locked  
out is nowhere to find  
The people who mocked me  
are gone from my sight  
Emotions and feelings  
are useless to keep  
The tears that had fallen  
were not mine to weep

The kindness and warmth,  
I can’t feel them at all  
The hands that are offered,  
I’m scared that I’ll fall  
The hole dug inside me  
can’t hold any love  
Instead, you can see me  
break down from above

Hey, remember when you saw that  
they were nearing their end?  
And you looked like you were  
laughing at the pain they were in  
But what did you see? Oh  
really what could it be  
Well, take a breath ‘cuz you’ll  
need it, so c’mon saying

Always been me, empty, a  
body but nobody here to see  
So hurry up and bite  
down whoever you found  
Game over, give it up now  
Mayday, a double agent  
Struggling over love and discontent

And here I wait for something  
to twist the plot dramatically again

Oh you too yes yes so take a deep breath  
You know how this’ll all end  
Head shot, we took it too far  
But if you aim, go for the heart  
We’re pulling at the boundary, unseen  
A curtain dyed in black soon came to be  
And knowing that those  
eyes are watching…


	11. "Instant"-BIN

“INSTANT” - BIN

We’re dancing until we go insane  
The grown-ups are laughing at us  
Even our anger and sadness  
Are washed away by tears

Somewhere, you’re dying  
And when the tragedy begins  
Even the fear and mourning  
Are just put on display

People’s misfortunes are like dramas  
The slaves of wealth are selling their tears  
If the memories are given color (put to life)  
Those feelings are just used up and disposed of (disposable, meaningless)

It is in a joyful world  
Where we are deceived  
The grown-ups are making fun of us  
Inside a beautiful world  
We shed our tears whilst we dance

We’re fighting over everything  
The grown-ups are laughing at us  
Yet even the love deemed irreplaceable   
Is easily used up 

People’s misfortunes are like dramas  
The hyenas together are forming their flocks (a saying used to describe relatives or close friends breaking into teams to fight over property such as money after someone leaves a will)  
Even if we give color to our lives  
It’s really just a life that’s used up and disposed of (disposable, meaningless)

It is in a ludicrous world  
That we are screaming  
The grown-ups are making fun of us  
Inside a beautiful world  
We shed our tears whilst we dance

It is in a small world  
Where we are surviving  
And the grown-ups can’t seem to let us be  
At the edge of this beautiful world  
Even our tears are being taken from us

Because they’re just lives that are used up and disposed of (disposable, meaningless)


	12. Lemon- Kenshi Yonezu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My #1 favorite artist of ALL TIME. (¬‿¬)

How good it would have been if this were all just a dream  
Even now, I still dream of you  
Like I'm going home to get something I've forgotten  
I dust off my old, worn memories

The last thing you taught me  
Is that there are types of happiness that don't come back  
The dark past I kept hidden and unsaid  
Would have remained forever dark, if I hadn't met you

I know there's no possible way  
I could ever be hurt any more than this

Even the sadness of those days, even the pain of those days  
I loved every bit of it, with you by my side  
In my heart, never coming out, is the bitter smell of lemon  
I can't go home until the rain lets up  
And even now, you're my light

In the darkness, I traced your back  
I remember its outline vividly  
Each time I encounter something I can't fully accept  
Nothing wells up but my tears

What were you doing? What were you looking at?  
Your face turned to the side, expression unknown

If you're somewhere now, just the way I am  
Trapped in loneliness, suffering and crying  
Somehow, please, just forget about me  
I wish for it so strongly, with all my heart  
That even now, you're my light

Since then, when I think of you  
Someone I loved  
More than I ever thought  
My breath stops  
Even though you were by my side  
It's almost like a lie  
But I'll never forget it  
That's the only thing I know for sure

Even the sadness of those days, even the pain of those days  
I loved every bit of it, with you by my side  
In my heart, never coming out, is the bitter smell of lemon  
I can't go home until the rain lets up  
Like one half of a split fruit  
Even now, you're my light


	13. Airhead- Eve mv (Eve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like this song

All my love - Said it don't (x4)

All my love - Said it don't  
All my love - Said it don't   
All my love - Said it don't  
All my love - Said it don't

Papararururu

A rendezvous to watch the idiot

Bobidebabidenbeddebon?

That's why right now,

I'm complicitly, messily, indifferently getting by

My dried up brain seems to be in a playful city 

I don't know now,

My woozy brain had broken and I gently throw it away

(HAHAHAHAHA)

How many times will I say "tomorrow"? 

Bobidebabidenbeddebon?

Drinking detergent and drying my eyelashes? 

(NONONO)

(OHOHOHOHOH)

What use is remembering and crying over it now?

I've gotten used to goodbyes

Wondering if this is okay, I wander, wander, wander

Lonely?

Lost man?

Morning? 

Sorry?

Wise man?

Sick man?

Even when I think about it now

(OHOH)

I remember it, with fish eyes

(OHOH)

Indirectly imply, please kill me

(OHOH)

Dancing in the room

#10884 (No.10884)

Even at night

Papararururu

A tandem that serves me right

Bobidebabidenbeddebon?

That's why right now, 

I'm complicitly, messily, indifferently getting by with an amygdala that only takes things lightly

The brain that came out of my body seems to be burned and roasted somewhere 

I don't know now,

My ambiguous brain had broken and I gently throw it away

How many times will I say "stupid"?

Bobidebabidenbeddebon?

Drinking detergent and drying away my eyelashes?

(NONONO)

(OHOHOHOHOH)

Everyday had been shitty

somehow it's just the same as sleeping now

It's fine like this!   
I wander, wander, wander

Lonely?

Lost man?

Morning? 

Sorry?

Wise man?

Sick man?

Even when I think about it now

(OHOH)

I remember it, with fish eyes

(OHOH)

Indirectly imply, please kill me

(OHOH)

Dancing in the room

#10884 (No.10884)

Even at night

*Even at night*


	14. Ash灰燼- BIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song just premiered 17 hrs ago- and I love it already! \\(￣︶￣*\\))

The lost lamb  
Lamented for freedom  
In sadness with no escape  
Embraced, drowned, fallen

A monster that urges you not to let go  
Innocently devour your heart  
Cling to a broken relationship  
I'm the one who went crazy

Loved and loved and can't escape  
Ego that love does not go down  
I can't leave because of resentment  
Emotions turned into ashes

At the cost of happiness  
Dedicate freedom and heart  
For suffering with no escape  
Drowning and falling

I can't escape because I'm robbed  
Ego that love does not go down  
I can't leave because I'm jealous  
Burned out and turned into ashes

Beloved, mourn, and rob each other  
I want to run but I can't run  
Crazy and screaming and destroying each other  
Emotions turned into ashes


	15. Bad Food- BIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY like this song~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
> Check out the notes at the bottom!

With hollow eyes  
Drag your head and disappear into the darkness  
Hanging a faint wish  
Sleep on the roadside in search of a lost house

The one who was abandoned is the one who mourns love  
What was seen through was a rotten ego

Collect and devour the overflowing love  
Scoop up and swallow the spilled lie  
A greedy world devours us  
Adults devour

I'm still lost  
Emotions peek into the darkness  
Hanging stupid wishes  
Sleep on the roadside in search of a lost house

The ones who were limited were those who mocked love  
What was seen through was a humble laughing ego

The hungry demons devour the overflowing love  
Power swallows a spilled lie  
A greedy world devours us  
Fools devour

Collect and devour the overflowing love  
Scoop up and swallow the spilled lie  
A greedy world devours us  
Adults devour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Bye!


	16. Children-BIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*￣3￣)╭- *trying to sing but all it sounds like is raspberries*

Don't treat us so rudely  
We might not look like it, but we're fragile, you know  
If you're going to throw a tantrum then do it somewhere else  
If you're pissed off then shut up and go away  
It's always like this  
You glare down at us from above and bully us  
Don't give us that self-satisfied, triumphant look

"A kid wouldn't understand"  
Isn't something you can say easily  
You're the ones who won't teach us, right?  
What should we do to please you?  
What should we say to be forgiven?  
All this pointless effort wears us down  
There's no place to run even if you don't like it  
So teach us, you kind adults

We're inexperienced, stupid, like unripe fruit  
You say "You're not supposed to eat the ones that're bitter"  
But aren't you the ones who plucked us out  
Adults are filthy, stupid, like fruit that's completely rotten  
You're being dumped off by the roadside

Corpses with vacant eyes wander around  
When they smell youth, they get all jealous  
That's desperate, that's immature  
That's hilarious, you're actually making me laugh  
We don't want to become like that  
By the time you realize that, your body will be rotting away  
You won't even be able go along the roadside  
And you'll be calling over the ones who're young

We're inexperienced, stupid, like unripe fruit  
You say "You're not supposed to eat the ones that're bitter"  
But aren't you the ones who plucked us out?  
Adults are filthy, stupid, like fruit that's completely rotten  
And they're calling us over from the roadside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough Cough*- now you've got the covid  
> jk!- ヾ(≧ ▽ ≦)ゝ


	17. Twig / rei sirose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bones are as thin as twigs

I woke up to a new smell  
Existence unknown to withered memory  
Someone laughed Someone laughed  
I didn't dislike it I didn't dislike it

Yesterday and today  
All all all for me  
I felt important I feel important  
I don't know why  
I can't forget  
I was thinking about that

I woke up to the familiar smell  
I crossed my mind I didn't know  
Someone cried Someone cried  
I'm a little impatient and my head hurts

When you laugh I get painful for some reason  
I wonder why it ’s so important  
I saw that day I showed it only to me

Today and tomorrow  
All all all for me  
It's an important memory that I felt important  
I know the reason  
I can't forget  
I keep thinking about you

I suddenly woke up to the nostalgic smell  
You were laughing you were laughing  
I was happy and cried


	18. Sympathetic ghost / Sasanomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

Sympathetic ghost

Lined up at equal intervals  
On the correct and incorrect answers  
Eyes turn

I learned with synesthesia (I was synesthesia)  
Emotional expression Ayatori  
Round and round

Make a mistake  
To erase, to break  
To the bottom of you  
Always say "expression of affection"

Like crying, like laughing  
Word leaves shown by attitude  
Is it appropriate?  
I like it

Even if it is closed, the waveform is  
I'll make a facial expression and laugh at me

By the way, we  
"I can't say anything"  
I say

Ambiguous  
Like stabbing, like closing  
It's the current shape  
It ’s a lie called “traditional craft”

Like crying, like laughing  
Word leaves shown by attitude  
Is it a hallucination?  
Well yeah

The color of the sound you can see now  
Touch now your color

Make a mistake  
To erase, to break  
To the bottom of you  
I still say "expression of affection"

Like crying, like laughing  
The leaves of sound that never stop  
"Isn't it bad?"  
I like it


	19. How to Eat Life (Inochi no Tabekata)- E ve (Eve mv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really ❤ this song! (￣﹃￣)- *I sung it and now I feel so exhausted* *wheez..."Wa..ter...I...need...wa..ter" (x_x; )

A backpacker, who is searching for something missing,  
flew into a rage yet again

Even if I were to get hopeful over sudden happenings  
you wouldn't appear at all

"Bibbidi Bobbide Bouー"

Reciting it just like a spell,  
but I'm still anxiously waiting for its return

Yet again those emotions escaped me  
It isn't this, nor that  
This is just making me more impatient)

All I wanted was a hand next to me to hold  
because I don't know the warmth of it at all

This poverty have reached my heart  
while wandering around the gray sea  
The beauty of it is overflowing  
Do not overlook it

Tonight, before tomorrow comes, sober up  
You're running out of time

I want to be blinded from this dull today  
and go beyond it

Surely your voice has yet to hit and make all these thoughts go away  
until I get overcome with unsteadiness

For both of us, to forget that is unforgivable.  
As long as you don’t ever stop thinking of it

The Mad Hatter that dances at midnight  
vanishes before you could say a thing

Even if I were to lower my expectations  
you wouldn't appear at all

Crying in the gap between reality  
my stomach being torn apart with this thought  
The thorns of the words I've gulped down stab me

Only that absurdity was left over  
My favorite cutlery seems to only bring bliss

Everyone was gathering around the table  
just to thrust forward the knife  
while tearing out your adam's apple

I wet the tips of my fingers  
How to use a fork  
No one has ever taught me

Do not try to look at the truth  
Measuring the weight of life  
In that wavering bonfire,  
what did you see?

Tonight, before tomorrow comes, sober up  
You're running out of time

I want to be blinded from this dull today  
and go beyond it

Surely, my voice has yet to hit and make all these thoughts go away  
until I get overcome with unsteadiness

For both of us, to forget that is unforgivable.  
As long as you don’t ever stop thinking of it

Find me, before I eat myself


	20. The World- Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 opening to Death Note (FULL)

(Original)

Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Risei wo wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima wo Yume, risou ni kaeru

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?  
Dare mo ga nozonda "owari" wo…

Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai  
Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikarikagayaku sora wo

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?  
Dare mo ga yumemita "rakuen" wo…

Hirogaru yami no naka Kawashiatta Kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai  
Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikarikagayaku sekai wo

(English Translation)

Within the spreading darkness  
We exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
Because I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that'll come about from now on

I see the future and the fruit it brings  
The city that has forgotten reasoning  
The present is distorted black  
Dreams, turn into ideals

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone wished for a "finale"…

Within the spreading darkness  
We exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that'll come about from now on  
Someday, I'll show you a shining sky

Why? Am I a broken Messiah?  
Everyone dreamed of a "paradise"…

Within the spreading darkness  
We exchanged vows of revolution  
An evil flower that sprouted because it was loved  
I can't let anyone interfere  
With everything that’ll come about from now on  
Someday, I'll show you a shining world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything that’ll come about from now on  
> Someday, I'll show you a shining world
> 
> （⊙ｏ⊙）the light is so bright- My eyes are burning (X^X)- R.I.P


	21. Polaris- MHA theme song-Blue Encount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A MHA theme song- hence the title

The secret I resolved to protect that day  
Still lies in my heart  
Even by losing everything  
If there’s a life to be saved  
I’d gladly give away all  
The feeling that I’ve felt anything was worth living for  
I’ve decided to live  
Without hiding my scars  
Turning even my despair into weapons  
By doing all I can to wipe away these tears  
I’ll give it all away to you  
So please don’t disappear  
The secret I resolved to protect that day  
Still lies in my heart  
This life, someone risked everything anymore  
Is what now moves me to battle on  
No longer afraid to lose  
I just don’t want to give up on winning  
I’ll never run away from anything anymore  
Just want to push forward into become the ideal version of myself  
Even if you just think it’s just fine-sounding talk  
I don’t mind so long as you laugh  
Strength isn’t something that’s needed  
To stand on top of something but  
It’s to embrace something dear  
If I were to lose everything  
I still won’t forget you  
By doing all I can to wipe away these tears  
I’ll give it all away to you  
So please don’t disappear  
The secret that I resolved to protect that day  
Still lies in my heart  
Even if it’s a dwindling light(hope), go forth

The sounds been bouncing around an empty vessel and then it comes out of the hole- or projects out of the fancy looking’ f- cello


	22. Kaikai Kitan- E ve (E ve mv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New release! Came out on November, 3rd 2020.

Fodder's become  
bravado mental evildoer's like Mononoke

pregnant candid life  
after the Pappara Panamax contents defunct human

lapping expected unequal life  
talent nor Mahayana non-daily is

equally depersonalized怨親  
me follow memory  
no such place from

not crying Between the dream  
any face them I do know that if  
but still I me to meet

pay the darkness pay the darkness  
's signal When the downlink of the night book  
annular game revolve relative  
spitting is such bullshit do When discarded

not yet stop not yet stopped  
Shi born in Satoku town than anyone else this identity  
and creating my future cursed just curse now  
is embracing the pain that does not disappear in fell running  
This moment the world is waiting for

bug go shaky lyrical emotional  
punishment of defects in accordance with obedient  
to defend not only selected love impermanence care  
without put out even voice

defunct pandemonium of puppet vows  
also to daisy-chain of this result

paradise not thrown out the life is calmed down kicking death reality

immersed in the fragility of the  
I do not know what to put any face  
is now only respond by me

by solving the Wuchang by solving the Wuchang  
idea spinning an uncertain voice  
to offset Liaoning emotion line  
ahead in the hand to stand up now

just chasing just chasing  
hope want to be stronger than anyone even your fate  
in the night had just now仄暗bottom  
in deeper and deeper fallen

or was clunky looked  
This is now of'm my  
corpse's嗤example good of not only get used to anything

was even quit to escape from all of the previous day  
repeated image  
pond and the imagination of the previous

pay the darkness pay the darkness  
book of the night is it signaled Once down  
relative to revolve ring game  
should spit is such nonsense and

not yet stopped not yet stopped  
Shi born in Satoku town than anyone else the identity  
of my future now is that just cursed curse Create,  
run, fall, and never disappear Pain The  
world is waiting for you


	23. As you like it- E ve (E ve mv)

Can’t we put an end today  
To spitting out indifferent words  
And crying over those memories?

Waiting for the “1, 2…” signal  
Holding hands with you is  
An act of courage for me  
Phase 1

‘Cause we shouldn’t stand still, right?  
Life is a sham  
Don’t say you can’t do it  
Don’t say it

Don’t say it’s too late now

Come, come  
Now we form a circle and start to spin  
Bit by bit I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t even understand the meeting of my selves*  
We steadily close the gap  
But we remain far apart  
Da-dum, carried by the music we start to dance  
Wretchedly, I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t understand now or ever  
Shake shake my heart  
Yay

There’s no such thing as a right answer  
So, where the hell do I have to go  
To find the end of this story?

Waiting for the “1, 2…” signal  
Touching your hand is  
An act of courage for me  
Phase 2

There’s no meaning to being humble and respectful  
So bye-bye to my embarrassing dreams  
From now on, forever, let’s get along  
Let’s get along.

Come, come  
We now avert our eyes from each other  
Bit by bit I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t even understand the meeting of my selves  
I steadily become better  
But I’m crumbling to pieces  
Da-dum, you disappear before I can touch you  
Wretchedly, I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t understand now or ever  
Until we can understand each other, we

Shouldn’t say it’s too late

Come, come  
Now we form a circle and start to spin  
Bit by bit I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t even understand the meeting of my selves  
We steadily close the gap  
But we remain far apart  
Da-dum, carried by the music we start to dance  
Wretchedly, I come to hate it, but I come to like it  
Hey, hey, I don’t understand now or ever  
Shake shake my heart  
Yay

Notes:

[*] “Jibun Kaigi” is a 1972 manga one-shot by Fujiko F. Fujio (best known as the creator of Doraemon). The story is about a young man leading a lonely and impoverished life who finds himself dragged by future versions of himself into the titular “meeting of the selves.” His various selves cannot get along, however, and the meeting ends in tragedy.


	24. Just Hide- Takayan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This describes exactly how I feel. It describes my life.

I don't want to go. I can't refuse the invitation.  
Continuous regrets of IRA standing  
I can not say what I want to say.  
Let me live as you please.  
I'm only blaming myself every night another 100 Flowers of anxiety Bloom  
I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do that, but I'm not going to be able to do that.  
I don't want to be hated anymore.  
The blade of the eye of the piercer Ah want to quit and want to lose weight

I feel like I'm not myself.  
I'm here to take my chance.  
I didn't have a dream.  
I don't know. I just play.

Your boss, your teacher, your classmate, shut up.  
Now, I want you to stay alone for the rest of your life.  
My parents and my ex-boyfriend would shut up.  
Now, I want you to stay alone for the rest of your life.

People in TV.  
You didn't tell me the truth, did you?  
He smiles and says,"I'm fine."  
I'm crying.  
If I can talk to the guys who are crazy and unreasonable  
I'm sure the world that I see is different.

I don't want to go. I can't refuse the invitation.  
Continuous regrets of IRA standing  
I can not say what I want to say.  
Let me live as you please.  
I'm only blaming myself every night another 100 Flowers of anxiety Bloom  
I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to do that, but I'm not going to be able to do that.  
I don't want to be hated anymore.  
The blade of the eye of the piercer Ah want to quit and want to lose weight

I feel like I'm not myself.  
I'm here to take my chance.  
I didn't have a dream.  
I don't know. I just play.

Oh, I'm so sorry.  
Oh, I'm sleepy.  
I don't want to do anything.  
I want to laugh.


	25. What a life- EXO-SC

Mmm, ah huh  
Mmm, yeah  
Click on shutdown  
Fine dust today is free  
Take your car key and get out  
It's been a while since  
The kids who have time come out  
Meeting in a circle  
Circle square triangle x  
I'm tired of playing games every day  
So where do I go today  
Should I go to Incheon Airport like lightning?  
Will the clouds break and fly in the blue sky  
I like seeing stars in the country next door yeah  
The weather is so amazing (amazing)  
It seems like something interesting will happen  
What about without a plan (how about)  
We are still young and free  
(Uno dos tres)  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life  
Yeah uh young and free  
Personality has no corners  
My friends sit around me  
I'm like fresh and fresh  
I'm like a relative and kind  
My wallet is fine today  
Do you wanna get down with me  
So where are you going tonight  
The club is obvious, the streets are better  
I like the beach next to the palm trees  
Day and night started  
I think something will be today  
The night air is so amazing (amazing)  
It seems like something interesting will happen  
What about without a plan (how about)  
We are still young and free  
(One, two, three)  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life  
Life is good (life is good), life is good yeah  
Play hard and earn fun  
Like the air today, my mood is completely fresh  
Because the day and night are long, the worries about tomorrow are short  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life  
I work to play  
Work like when you play, how about you  
I feel like I play every day, I feel like fresh  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life, what a life  
What a life, what a life


	26. Somebody That I Used to Know- Gotye (ft. KIMBRA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this song. I found it out in the summer (during covid).

[Gotye's part]

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
{Now you're just somebody that I used to know (x3)}   
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[KIMBRA's part]

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off [Gotye]  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody   
Somebody Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody   
Somebody Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know-somebody [Gotye and KIMBRA both say it at the same time]


	27. Shunrai- Kenshi Yonezu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be starting separate series for different artists. Starting Kenshi Yonezu.

It appeared in the middle of spring, shining indescribably

Seems that no words, no gestures, will do it justice

Since that day, a storm has made its home in my heart, and I’ve been unable to part from you

It was a thunderbolt with blue eyes, borrowing a human voice

The black of your hair, dancing as you sway, was more graceful than any other

So well suited to the white of your skin, so fair it could just disappear

I want so badly to know how you see the colors of the world

That just now, I reached toward your cheek, scared you might break

Everything’s going as you please: My sad, scattered feelings

Are a present from you

Blown back and forth, my deep doubts, and pain, and sorrow… are precious

Putting it into words, or giving it a shape, either way, it’s a bit shaky

Because when I gazed into your eyes, you laughed, suddenly and gently

My ragged voice, my loudly kept secret, before I knew it, they’ve gone to pieces

In an instant, a love like pain had run through my body

The deep doubts and pain and sorrow repeat, and all of a sudden it’s spring

A sweet scent lingers, and clouds, and burns with love… I was deeply deeply astray

The petals fall and it’s farewell to you—So I ask, shall we dance?

The whirling flowers above came and went, the same way you did

Then, in the middle of the next spring to roll around, there was a rich sunpatch

I wonder where the storm has gone, the one that captured me so

My heart can’t go home just yet, please, just deceive me with your thin voice

Until I’m withered and dry

Shaken side to side, a sweet scent lingers, and clouds… all an illusion

Things I want to ask, feelings I want to voice, I have so laughably many of them

And yet, when I’m in front of you, nothing comes out

Pain burned in deep, numbness piercing my body, I realized this was a silent love

I knew this rain and lightning were essential to building a bridge to your heart

Please, deceive me! Laugh, and say it’s love

Until we fade away, stay just like that

Putting it into words, or giving it a shape, either way, it’s a bit shaky

Because when I gazed into your eyes, you laughed, suddenly and gently

My ragged voice, my loudly kept secret, before I knew it, they’ve gone to pieces

In an instant, a love like pain had run through my body


	28. The Secret About that Girl- E ve (E ve mv)

I'm sure there's nowhere to remember me

That girl's secret secret  
I'm depressed and resolved that I can't reach the inside

I want to talk, I want to  
talk

But when I talked, I talked, I  
'm sure I don't have this heart anymore

I met you on my way home  
This isn't a coincidence I'm heading

I don't know, my heart is stepping on,  
this feeling, please reach me now,  
no matter what I did

Become anxious and you must not have Do not have  
no longer anything stick in hand  
I not say that there is no also to handle  
bursts of become a bubble

The birth of the cupit of love Cupit  
wasn't supposed to be like this What should I do?

"Actually, I like my seniors" in my  
head White emotions

Even if it looks like it's showing me for the first time, it's not for me

I really want to stop, but  
there are so many promised people

I'm afraid you're heading here for "game over"

I don't know, my heart is stepping on,  
this feeling, please reach me now,  
no matter what I did

Become anxious and you must not have Do not have  
no longer anything stick in hand  
I not say that there is no also to handle  
bursts of become a bubble

I don't know, my heart is stepping on,  
this feeling, please reach me now,  
no matter what I did

Without you, I'm worried and  
I can't get anything. If  
this is love,  
I wanted to know early

It Does not say that there is no also to handle  
bursts of become a bubble

Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/eve/ano-ko-secret/


	29. Sinking is better- Takayan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * "menhera" means people who are clingy or mentally ill in Japanese.  
> * usually refer to girls.

Hey girl! Being sick!! So what?!  
Can never get rid of gloom and menstrual cramps.  
Cut wrist covered with Oronine Ointment.  
"Ahh, I cut again.. How embarrassing..."  
Don't worry, Menhera are cute.  
Sick girls are delicate and very adorable.  
Love the only one in earnest, so cool!  
No need to be sick about being sick.

A bit of profane and poor personality, it fine.  
Why are you so cute, OMFG!?  
Looks like an entertainer, in fact just an ordinary girl.  
Take cigarettes and Strong Zero, secretly.  
Chain of happiness from the cracked phone.  
Went to my idol's live show today! High five and stand up!!  
Want to be a mass-produced-girl who looks good and match you.   
After I've grown up, one way trip to endless cosmetic surgeries!  
Gain attention of interested person, through Retweet & Like.  
Taking life seriously. The ultimate cuteness, "MCM".  
Already want to die but still want to live.  
Want to know about the world after death...  
Hey, hold on! Wait! No! Please don't! Too early for you to die!  
Aim to be cute while worrying. You are wonderful!  
Are you contributing? On the contrary, I want to contribute my love for you.  
The emoji you use, so cute that I could die!  
How you write "depression" online, "D-E-P-R-E-S-S-I-O-N-".  
Spelled it like a 3-year-old kid.  
Take a Polaroid with the one you like.  
Feel too good and caused difficulty in breathing.  
Bunch of pink and cute stuffs.  
Uses barrettes with My Melody and Kuromi.  
Menhera's sense of fashion, perfect.  
I meant to say, Menhera itself is a fashion trend.  
Red-light district, the Holy Land of Menhera.  
La-la-la. Let's go there with my Gucci hat.  
Let's starts the fun party again tonight.  
Let's be friends, and cut our wrist together!!

Hey girl! Being sick!! So what?!  
Can never get rid of gloom and menstrual cramps.  
Cut wrist covered with Oronine Ointment.  
"Ahh, I cut again.. How embarrassing..."  
Don't worry, Menhera are cute.  
Sick girls are delicate and very adorable.  
Love the only one in earnest, so cool!  
No need to be sick about being sick.

Wounds and tears, our daily routine.  
Was energetic when I was a kid, but she died.  
Desperately wants to see myself shining.  
As I'm still laughing, "Let it go.." towards everything.  
Clock's ticking since I woke up.  
Have no idea if I'm on the right track.  
Their opinions are all dumb and stupid.  
Okay, no complain as long as I'm still alive.  
Keep it up. Keep it up.  
Push our body to the limit.  
Our youth have limit and will end soon.  
At least in my opinion, you shines like a diamond.  
Keep it up. Keep it up.  
The tragic heroine who listen to sick songs.  
Anyways, you're still cute. A piece of art.  
Face the world of unreasonable and contradiction, head-to-head!

Hey girl! Being sick!! So what?!  
Can never get rid of gloom and menstrual cramps.  
Cut wrist covered with Oronine Ointment.  
"Ahh, I cut again.. How embarrassing..."  
Don't worry, Menhera are cute.  
Sick girls are delicate and very adorable.  
Love the only one in earnest, so cool!  
No need to be sick about being sick.


	30. Cheating is a Crime- Takayan

Cheated and got caught, saying "I want to die" ?  
I want to die 10000% more than you  
Your excuses are full of lies  
F*ck, several months of fake love  
Your must felt great after what you did  
Flirting several girls at the same time  
It's meaningless to start over  
Feel pain and suffer, sequelae  
I would have changed if you told me your complains  
I don't even know why are we dating if you care for appearance that much  
You should have make some sex friеnds, and make love which don't involves lovе  
Are you dumb? If you choose from appearance  
Why would you say "Inner beauty is important" to me?  
Season changes, the people you kiss also changes  
There's no medicine to fix you, you will never change unless you die  
Amazing for you to stock up your 'ideal lover'  
Love someone wholeheartedly is way better than changing partner again and again  
First of all, what exactly is 'perfect relationship'?  
What is 'fed up' and 'jealous'?  
What is the merit for me to live to the future?  
What is the meaning for me to give birth to a baby after all these things happened?  
Ahh, I've already gone mad when I notice what's going on

Turns out to be an alcoholic because of what you've done  
Whatever, feeling great, overdose  
Give up your life for your redemption  
Peel off you skins  
Take off your balls and pen*s  
Tomorrow will be a great day, I will live it for you.!  
Eat your pinky brain, and your liver tastes so delicious!  
I love you so much and it never changed, but now, I really can't stop my anger  
Sorry to be extremely emotional, from now on, I will show you what is 'real love'  
Cheated and got caught, saying "I want to die" ?  
I want to die 10000% more than you  
Your excuses are full of lies  
F*ck, several months of fake love  
Your must felt great after what you did  
Flirting several girls at the same time  
It's meaningless to start over  
Feel pain and suffer, sequelae


	31. Mister Jewel Box- TOPHAMHAT-KYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda what I experience when I create oc's or just write in general.

In fact, I'm a dull men  
Sour and If it's sweet, the latter option is a small Conscious smile  
That's right, on the net, it's a good princess 2D gallery long line  
Excessive less, and fans can draw freely  
High quality art Hunt the chance  
Ride on web wave, Cowabunga! Busy with sing without cutting  
Killing Ikiri I feel good in a scene without a sense of crisis  
Greedy beast If you can't fill one, it won't be a fake bait Fishing  
In comparison, I dance in the palm of my hand both domestically and internationally as I want the name of TRAP.  
Me who is always loved because she is too talented and scrambled  
Smooth sailing No no no Older boy finally caught the sun  
TOPHAMHAT from internet 2D to 3D

-HOOK-  
Dream in the night, Jewel box, Crack ...  
Invasion to the brain, Stroke your face, Zoom ...  
Trick and flip, Play ball, Blah ...  
Alter ego, It's devil, Wicked ...

Riding on the nose bottle answer  
Pampers because the mind and body and chakras are still immature  
Even if there is a bug, the brain juice overflows and it finally inspires  
Laid back always updated  
Watch out, which should have been humble but has no appearance  
I'm a shallow Tribe bloated desire  
All brandnew Mandatory reward reward resident ambition  
In the meantime, I notice a fact like a lie.  
I mean, I just like characters, everyone becomes a fan  
Cartoon anime style Artifact from Spinin'the vinyl  
Jealousy and frustration stress dresses tailored with raw emotions and way of life  
I always dress up as an image Another myself A nice leader  
A dolly that runs on the royal road of a one-way ticket without braking  
TOPHAMHATKYO, Mister jewel box Glitter with a bottle if you have a sense

-HOOK-Repeat

THHK 2020 Show off beautifully with a fearless smile  
It's pride, no royal personality  
Let me see, Everybody ready? On fire  
REP JP I have to get on Loser  
The dream I was chasing around was being chased on the contrary  
Shortcut top hat baby handcuff-like blue ribbon  
A lewd devil-like lovely lamp pub-class lewd gorgeous space  
Invite to the undeveloped land Rendezvous Like a Stegodyphus lineatus

-HOOK-Repeat

Killed by what I created  
It would be my desire as such an artist  
Kyawana Lover Tonight  
You are master, I'm slave  
Life is strange to reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the comment made officially by the person who produced this song on YouTube- TOPHAMHAT-KYO: 
> 
> Thank you all for listening.  
> Everyone seems more interested in the song than I anticipated, which makes me very happy.  
> I just want to say, this story is taking “TOPHAMHAT-KYO’s” real experiences and exaggerating them.  
> An ordinary man, who got a character to represent him, and becomes famous because of it.  
> But, as time goes on, he realizes that the character is more popular than him. It’s a story about him facing that reality which makes him jealous, suffer, and distressed, leading to the end where the tables have turned completely.
> 
> In reality, I am not dissatisfied or sad about the current situation.  
> In fact it’s the opposite. This is the happiest things that’s ever happened to me, so I’m ecstatic.  
> I’m just so thankful that you listen to and look at my work.  
> As proof, in the song, at around 2:50~ I sing「Being killed by my own creation For artists, that’s our dream」So it’s not at all a negative song.  
> It’s actually one of the main themes.
> 
> I’m very thankful for everyone who seemed worried about me, but I wanted to let you know the truth, so I am writing this.  
> Furthermore, I love you all for being so passionate and thinking so deeply about this.  
> It’s made me realize once again, that I’m happy I did this project.
> 
> Sorry it got long, but thank you all for reading.  
> Please continue to enjoy "Princess♂" and "Mister Jewel Box.”
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I TOTALLY recommend listening to the song!  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPSrw6ZYUA4  
> Enjoy!


	32. Princess♂- TOPHAMHAT-KYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song by one of my favorite artists!  
> Here's the link for the video- I'm going to start putting the song links in here from now on. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-gbAi5UIg0
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the singers are FAKE TYPE- you should check'em out.  
> They're the singers for the last song I put up there- chapter 31

Ah shit I want to do as much as I want, when I want  
This momentary energy indigestion shouldn't happen  
Never again Emotion If you pretend to be a fierce battle  
VS Myself Ideas Direct fire roasting  
Should I call it unrestrained?  
Selfishly, that's right, cut off the collar  
Sloppy mic sucking Shout it out! Loud out!  
Ah, it's fun, I haven't waited  
Therefore, it seems that the surroundings are a tomboy girl exploration.  
Tough Busta Just a adjust Ai  
This is me It's me Dance With beat I can't stop there

-HOOK-  
Underground mental hoe  
Tickle your heart, Fish up  
Tease, I gotta dip  
Happo beauty princess disturbs the circle of the community  
It's me a psychopath that faces harmless to humans and animals

Ah, the crew involved almost never breathed.  
After all, trouble is a magical brand  
Rumors and screams don't stop. They tend to collide with each other. It's like a princess of Otasa.  
Even if I don't have a direct factor, I still have that background  
A bad boy who feeds on talent, disturbs with unpredictable actions  
Tired of the love of the upper side, don't try to control  
It's not a puppet, it has angel and devil wings  
I can fly Flying high and scratching my feet every hour and every second  
My life is strange Groovy train rampage

-HOOK-Repeat

A princess must have a secret fake  
The foolish bones that mess up the group  
The quest for idols that are greedy  
The sleeping devil is Growl again

The quality of your hips that invites your eyes and ears Miss Devil who attracts you to a breathtaking distance  
Let's do it one shot. It's more than anyone else.  
Mr.mischief Illmatic shit in the brain  
Many songs traced from delusions are exceptional and evil  
The sensation explodes, 较 较 諤 諤 hafuhafuhafu, the heat does not cool down  
Technique to get inside the hot, innocent but mature technique  
If there is a chance, let me show you a gap and make you like it It's me False Princess


	33. Confession/Flower -Isubokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New artist I found not that long ago- I like this song! 
> 
> Here's the link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM4phGebR4o&list=PLu9bCL2wC5-kpl_zP9-Ekvyux3Y8OtkqT&index=2
> 
> Enjoy!

Shall we try to watch the streets of   
fighting human emotions today, again today?  
A mob of jealousy, envy, and  
jealousy bloomed at the edge of hell  
Please, oh please don’t pray,  
don’t wish for anything for your own sake  
(because) I can’t do anything  
with this childish good luck charm  
Jizo is upside-down

Even god, even god  
gets lonely at night  
So forgive me, forgive me  
It’s always my fault

Today, again today seems to be  
unchanging

I pray at the bottom of the sea

Goodbye, let’s see each other again

I’ll be here forever and ever

Please, oh please don’t lose your way,  
don’t search for it for your own sake  
I cried at laughter’s door  
Don’t answer the voice that asks  
to be heard

Even god, even god   
cannot see what tomorrow holds  
So even if (you) trip  
and stumble  
You mustn’t come to this place

This treasure needs more attention  
You could still make it in time,  
so I let go of your hand  
I’m not lonely, so that’s good, isn’t it?

Goodbye

The notebook rots away  
in the night  
Who can I live for?  
At some time I was watching a dream of a fleeting life

Even god, even god  
wants to talk together with you  
So listen to my tiny and  
minuscule repentance

Don’t let go, don’t let go,  
I’ll make all, all  
of your  
“what if” dreams come true

Together,  
I wonder if we laughed like  
idiots.


	34. Aun no Beats- Isubokuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this song! I really enjoy Flower's vocaloid- I think she's my favorite! 
> 
> Here's the link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiqjnFhLq2U&list=PLu9bCL2wC5-kpl_zP9-Ekvyux3Y8OtkqT
> 
> Enjoy!

"Everyone has gone to zero. It's okay to go to zero."  
Izanagi who died, killed the god of fire, and became alone  
I don't feel like self-deprecation

"I want to believe, so I stopped speaking out."  
I want to believe that Izanami, which has become ugly in the land of Yomi, is the Izanami that I loved in the past.  
I stopped to say that it was ugly

"Why do you want to be loved? Why do you want to love?"  
Izanami has become ugly.  
Still, why do you want to be loved and loved? ??

"They were decorated and shared."  
I made this country prosper (decorate) and shared everything

"I am a sympathy because of ambiguity, a fearless sensory"  
I can only understand Izanami's feelings because my feelings have become ambiguous.  
I never thought Izanami would be like this

"Donmai Donmai is okay, I'll make you laugh"  
It ’s okay, I ’m surprised, but I ’ll make you laugh like it used to be.

"That's why I'm given here so that it won't disappear."  
I'll make you laugh, so stay here so that you won't disappear with happiness (stay)

"Then please reply to me."  
I've separated Yomi from the present, but talk to me

Izanami perspective from here

"Who did you say to me?"  
You said, "My dear wife, the country building with you is not over yet. Please come back."  
Wasn't it for me? Then who is it for?  
Why don't you see me as it is?

"Don't look for the answer in me."  
Shouldn't I look for the answer? That's how it felt

"Why do you want to enlighten you?"  
You're ashamed of me, but why would you want to get back on the right track?

"Repair the ambiguous answer"  
Ambiguous your thoughts  
(Thought = answer to Izanami)

"It was raining and love was gone."  
Seeing me raining, maggots and ugly, his love went away like rain

"I'm irony because of clarity"  
"Izanami" You are ironically straight and easy to understand. (Sarcastic with ugly (skin and flesh) Izanami ??))

"Indecisive follow me"  
"Izanagi" Please support me who is indecisive

"Regret, regret, the end of the night, you just dreamed."  
"Izanagi" It's a night night I regret why I looked back  
Did I just dream that Izanami was dead, but still old?

"That's why I gave too much and I wanted to be forgiven, so I was laughing."  
"Izanagi" I wanted to believe it was the same as it used to be, so it caused too much pain to you (in Yomi)  
I want you to forgive me so let's laugh

"Then I felt like I was here."  
"Izanagi" Then, I felt good to stay here (the rock that separates the present from Yomi).

Izanami perspective

"The heart dedicated to you, please return it someday and be kind."  
This life (and love) that I vowed to devote my life to you  
Please come back someday (you come to me)  
At that time, don't run away and be gentle

"I really want to go back. It's okay from now on."  
I really want to go back to the old days  
It's okay to go back to what it used to be, but you can't?

Two people from here

"We have been in the future, but we have been in the future."  
We always thought that everything was over and we could live in harmony

"Donmai Donmai has a wonderful ending for two people"  
Donmai Donmai This was a wonderful ending for us.  
(The other endings are probably worse)

"That's why I was given and never searched for words."  
So given this ending, you don't have to look for words to describe it.

"I still wanted you to tell me."  
Still, I wanted you to say "Welcome back / I'm home"

"Still, please tell me from you."  
I couldn't tell you now, but I still want you to say it, so from you

"Welcome back / I'm home"

Please say.


	35. Strobe Last- Hatesune Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There're different versions of this song but this is my favorite one. Well...of Strobe Light- this one is Strobe Last- hence the name.

"Tell me, what is going on, can you see?"  
The way I'm going on is mine  
Taking the route that feels right to my time  
There you go again  
That's right

I've always known the truth, you see  
Nothing about me has changed at all  
So should I change something about me?  
I wonder what's, in store

Can you, see what you have done, to me?  
With your mind and the way that you breathe  
Dirty and drunk on corrupting throughts  
There you, go again  
And still  
I can smile and stand tall  
Unstoppable, natura,l I recall  
Though my mind is playing tricks and how  
That's all, I can, say now

If I could put the seconds that we were all together  
I might, even put it all in words  
But, I know that my heart has the strength for even there  
As if it were throwing it everywhere  
If I could put the seconds that we were all together  
I might, even put it all in words  
But, I know that my heart has the strength for even there  
As if it were throwing it everywhere

The moment when I had chosen to leave it all behind  
I know that we wouldn't know how to say goodbye  
So, here's something I've written in the form of a song  
It has everything we wanted to say all along


	36. Campanella- Kenshi Yonezu

Campanella dream had seen  
of gentian that bloomed to you after flowers  
this city is ever-changing  
also leave you without paced

moonlight Mushi sleep in midday of sea  
meditate feelings on that day does not return  
Statue dance in the organ of sound  
only time Passing by, as he

says, my hands will get dirty  
, fluttering in the tailwind, I'll still live  
,  
I want to remember you to stay close to the end,

Campanella, is it rich or  
dazzling ? in the  
heat haze is swaying on top of the tar  
burst open such a summer of lights

coniferous sing with pure white bird  
all is vestiges stare  
button to the beach is one  
by loneliness that gave me is Mr.

wound that does not heal etc. accustomed to time as say that people there will be  
the time will know the mistakes reflect on twilight  
continues every day that you are not  
alone in the four hundred thousand

sparkling crystal bounce receiving the light  
also shine one scratch wearing is Mr.

Crystal shine bounce receiving the light  
is Mr. The wounds I made are one of the brilliance. As

he says, my hands will get dirty. The  
tailwind will make me still alive.

As he says, there will always be unhealing wounds.  
Look back at the twilight and you'll know your mistakes. I want to remember you to stay

close to the end. Campanella


	37. Paprika- Kenshi Yonezu

Glee's road tortuous  
run around in the Aoba forest  
town of play around the sun  
someone is calling

like to meet you to shadow the summer come to stand  
I found the most star  
tomorrow be sunny Kana

Once the bloom is paprika flower  
sky species sunny the will Mako  
If you drew the Hallelujah dream  
Asobase mind you to deliver

the moon to smolder away in the rain obscuration  
was crying in the shade Who  
to comfort each person  
is calling someone

filled with you When you count the joy  
was light the way back the  
memories of the silhouette

paprika flowers When the bloom  
will Mako species in clear sky  
if depicting the Hallelujah dream  
delivered to your Asobase mind

missing a'll Namiki to go to meet  
to sing the song  
suffers from a full of flowers in hand  
Lalalilla

Paprika When the flowers bloom  
, sow the seeds in the clear sky  
Hallelujah If  
you draw a dream,  
let your heart play, let it reach you, bounce your heels


	38. Uma to Shika (Horse to Deer)- Kenshi Yonezu

A warped spring full of wounds  
Without anaesthetics, I walked  
In the deepest parts of my body, a voice reverberates  
"You're not living enough", it says strongly

I can still feel the taste of the gum I finished chewing  
After losing everything one by one,  
Finally something stayed in my heart  
That still refuses to cool down

If this is not love, what should we call it?  
I didn't know  
Call out a flower's name, just one  
Until your voice becomes hoarse  
The tips of our noses touch, I forget to breathe  
The pain doesn't have to disappear  
Ohh...

What are you trying to say with those tired eyes?  
Hiding my scars, I walked  
And yet, I scattered the shadows around  
I wanted you to notice

Can I still walk? I can feel the taste of thoroughly chewed sand  
On the grass wet with evening dew  
The inquiring words in my restless heart  
It's still too soon for this to end, right?

Nobody could smile well  
Without being sad  
I would have been fine with  
Being able to protect one, just one thing  
A completely foolish wish won't disappear  
A soul that nobody can snatch away

What should I compare us to?  
The similar scars in our heels  
If we weave a break in the weather, this continues  
Let's go, before the flowers bloom

If this is not love, what should we call it?  
I didn't know  
Call out a flower's name, scared as you are  
Say I'm the only one for you  
The tips of our noses touch, I forget to breathe  
The pain doesn't have to disappear

A completely foolish wish won't disappear  
It'll always be


	39. Orion- Kenshi Yonezu

Your fingers, that heart, those eyes  
They're so radiant that some nights I'm overcome with vertigo  
It came down so unexpectedly, it's far too warm  
This seven-coloured star that I drink up  
Like bursting fireworks, it winds me up tightly  
And with that, I was taught how to walk forward again

God above, I'm begging you, let me hear your voice  
Even for just a single moment  
So that we're never separated again,  
Just you and me together, like that constellation  
I want to be tied to you

Even the contents of my dreams aren't that impressive, let alone the state of my heart  
"Don't bother yourself with it" I said as I lamented, and as I wept  
Tugging on an already unraveling sleeve, suddenly we tried to make a constellation  
As though both of our fingers were stars  
But that's all just cruel nonsense and we both laughed at the thought of it  
And there I realised that if you were by my side, I would be okay

Even now, no matter how bad the troubles are  
I can always show you how much I love you  
Despite this, it rings out so weakly  
In the space between midnight and dawn all I saw was your eyes  
And their pale colour

Like unblemished porcelain  
I raised my voice to the scent of winter  
Within my chest, my heart quietly ran rampant  
I tamed a storm within the darkness  
A glistening star  
Came down from the sky  
And I trembled so hard that I thought I might cry

God above, I'm begging you, let me hear your voice  
Even for just a single moment  
So that we're never separated again,  
Just you and me together, like that constellation  
I want to be tied to you


	40. Flamingo- Kenshi Yonezu

The odd bird out, alone at dusk, weatherbeaten by sadness, a hazy spring  
This town's faded, so unwelcoming; my nose running at the solitude, I laugh foolishly

I can't smile at this lame mudslinging contest—crimson pins in your hair, a violent love rival  
I want to touch the velvet corner of your eye, your rather cold smile

You're a flamingo, a brilliant flamingo, as you dance  
Your laugh flighty, you aren't coming back  
Leaving nothing but loneliness and jealousy behind  
Thank you, come again… treat me better next time

So thankful to have an audience with you, I'm flying dangerously high, careless, slipping  
Bluffing big and humming a tune, thoughtless of the panic, my foolishness is showing

I want to listen to only that voice I love... the easy money I halfheartedly earned, shaken down by waiting thieves  
It's fine if you're the only one who shines on this good-for-nothing stage

It was a flamingo, a terrifying flamingo, looking bashful  
You rise, floating; it's bye-bye now  
This can't be, let's talk it out a bit more  
Dammit, don't take back your words too

Nose running in the freezing rain, a teasing foxtail in my right hand  
That's not enough to fool anyone these days... I'll wander the in-between for eternity  
King Enma in Hell, I implore you: judge her for me  
This story of drunk papier-mâché dolls will be a farce until the day I die

You're a flamingo, a brilliant flamingo, as you dance  
Your laugh flighty, you aren't coming back  
Leaving nothing but loneliness and jealousy behind  
Thank you, come again… treat me better next time


	41. Peace Sign- Kenshi Yonezu

Someday on top of us  
That plane that passed by  
I remember mysteriously  
Why it doesn't make sense

On the night of the day when I cried because it wasn't worth it  
I just wanted to be stronger  
I was looking for the courage needed to do that

As a cruel fate has been decided  
As it will appear in front of me someday  
Just for a moment If you can breathe for this moment  
I didn't care about that heart

Go far again, go far  
Someone sings in me  
Insanely enthusiastic  
You've always swollen your eyes again  
You can laugh so as not to be sad  
Song to become such a hero

Farewell, raise the peace sign  
A rolling story

[Future only FULL version]

I can say "I want to protect"  
I knew you weren't weak  
I'm weaker than that  
You were important

[Thank you for using Anime Song Lylix]

"I'm going to live alone"  
From that day when I screamed with my mouth  
Just laugh at me changing  
I'm afraid of being alone

Kick it off and bite it  
I can't breathe  
The noisy head and the back of the belly  
It's messed up  
To the extent that both the stakes and the foreigners disappear  
I want to touch it now In your heart

I'm sure we will someday  
Even the distant sun can reach  
Get before dawn and laugh  
That's how it's dyed in a blue burning color  
Beyond the vague city  
You should be able to run hand in hand  
Steal you and the future  
A story without twist

The days full of scabs  
Now that it has been scraped and worn out  
Revive in your words  
Appear vividly

The soul that sleeps as a pupa  
That dream that I threw away while eating  
Get it back again

Go far again, go far  
Someone sings in me  
Insanely enthusiastic  
You've always swollen your eyes again  
You can laugh so as not to be sad  
Song to become such a hero

Farewell, raise the peace sign  
A rolling story  
Steal you and the future  
A story without twist


	42. Spirits Of The Sea (海の幽霊; Umi No Yurei)- Kenshi Yonezu

There's no one left in this opened room  
Just a single chair that smells of sea breeze

I'll leave it open for you, so you won't lose your way  
But by knocking on the creaking door  
Will I lose track of where this story even begins?

On a night of shooting stars, I met you  
I'll never forget that night  
But the most important things never make it into words  
Everything that happened on that summer day  
Out of the blue, they glitter: the Spirits of the Sea

On a sweltering summer evening, the tree tips send ships along their way  
They whisper many a song as their flowers fall

I can hear the sound of your voice, laughing somewhere far off  
I can feel the warm touch of your cheeks  
If I proceed down this twisted path, those eyelids will open

Let's shout aloud that we're happy in this moment  
For all the joys that overcome this distance  
But the most important things never make it into words  
Melting into the bounding light

On a night of shooting stars, I met you  
I'll never forget that moment  
But the most important things never make it into words  
Everything that happened on that summer day  
Out of the blue, they glitter: the Spirits of the Sea

On a beach graced by the fresh summer breeze, let us meet again


	43. Kanden- Kenshi Yonezu

The traffic of the night I want to escape I still don't know where  
I'm going around I'm in trouble because I'm vacant I don't mean to  
lose it, but I feel like I'm missing something  
A little strangely high, the four-wheeled vehicle

brothers who blew in Don't think about anything  
Goodbye to the outskirts of the galaxy  
Even on a  
crazy night where neither truth nor morals work, we clap our hands and laugh each other Let's eat up this momentary sparkle that  
no one knows until we slap together And good luck, let's pray to us yet I just want to live like a lightning bolt at a speed that no one can catch up with What do you want to do? I don't need a reply Rolled car window and scene The motive is still unknown Nyan Nyan Nyan who got lost because of annoying smell Did anyone see the wallet I dropped here? It's not like a fool, let's make fun of it Highway Star, let's have another fight like a cartoon Let's try a guy who isn't fashionable and can't even classify the truth and the outrage Aim to get out of the city and laugh at each other It's a mellow ending It's something that shakes my heart in a moment I 'll lose sight of it as soon as I chase after it I'm sure there 's eternity somewhere

It would not be bad to hunt the day after tomorrow

you are than the morning disappeared somewhere  
still better is better of such a night

water lily of the distant siren in lung  
boundary line resonate  
Let 's try to fight as love  
and Hissage do Sena is

in the lungs Water lilies siren in the distance  
boundary line resonate  
Let 's try to fight as love  
and Hissage do Sena is

the only moment of the sparkle  
to be exhausted in two people will Tsukuso eat  
the and good luck to us  
of not much anyone catch up to go yet At speed,

it shakes my heart in a moment  
. As soon as I chase after it, I lose sight of it.  
I 'm sure there 's eternity somewhere  
. It's not bad to search for the day after tomorrow.

I just want to live like a lightning bolt  
What do you want to do? I don't need a reply


	44. Teenage Riot- Kenshi Yonezu

Dying a dog's death in a tide pool  
So is my countenance at the end of a gallant attempt to push myself  
In the wagon, half-priced Converses on both feet  
Twilight, the scent of a melody emerges

Right now I live through each day as though tossing a dice  
Is there even any meaning in smiling broadly?  
No one takes any interest in that G-code  
You used to love me so much

If this troublesome heart would someday all turn to ashes  
Right here, right now, I set fire to this jar crammed full of flower petals  
If I wish more strongly than anyone, I'd be able to dive into the faraway crashes of thunder  
So I sing, though it sounds like garbage  
It's still a birthday birthday song

Stained, sagged cheeks suitable for this dark horse  
Disgruntled, I opened up the hole in the wall  
Those 3 words I couldn't say at the time  
The brass band plays a melody

Even though I'm not serious, with my sagacious face  
I pretend to be a gloomy nihilist  
No one listen to that B-code  
Nevertheless, you believed in it

"Ready, go!" The sound of the pistol resounds, and before I know it I've missed my chance  
Right now, touch me in the depths of hell so I start running  
I'm more alone than anyone else, I sing a song that reaches you more than anyone else  
So I sing, though it's idiotic  
It's still a birthday birthday song

I forced out the screams that were all too much  
Once again, you merely line up these worthless words  
Side-by-side in their positions  
At the end of being humiliated, dishonored and shamed  
Where have I ended up?

No matter how much it is, sing  
There's nowhere I can go  
For this reason, I want to meet you  
Right now, now, now

If this troublesome heart would someday all turn to ashes  
Right here, right now, I set fire to this jar crammed full of flower petals  
If I wish more strongly than anyone, I'd be able to dive into the faraway crashes of thunder  
So I sing, though it sounds like garbage  
It's still a birthday birthday song


	45. When we are young- Fun ft. Janelle Monae

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a glass  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight


	46. Maroon 5- One More Night

Ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more  
But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell  
But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah baby give me one more night)  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night


	47. Best Day of My Life- American Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵This is gonna be the best day of my life🎵

I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, just don't wake me now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul (soul)  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control (control)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife


	48. Safe and Sound- Capital Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my most favorite songs of ALL TIME- no jk (¬‿¬)

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound (safe and sound)

We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (Hold your ground)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)

I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

We're safe and sound

We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (Hold your ground)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound) We're safe and sound


	49. Let Her Go- Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So fucking sad!
> 
> This song SCREAMS nostalgia.

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day, you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast

Well, you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Oh, oh, mm, oh  
And you let her go

Oh, oh, uh, uh  
Well, you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go


	50. Someone Like You- Adele

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
"Don't forget me, " I beg  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
"Don't forget me, " I begged  
I remember you said  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"


	51. Hello- Adele

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret  
That the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore


	52. Really feat. Kan Sano- Shin Sakiura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very...'soft' touch- I like it. 
> 
> Here's the link-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdd9iUno7QA
> 
> Copy and paste it in the search bar- url (whatever that thing is).

A place that can be called the home of the heart  
I was wondering if there was  
The town where I lived by leaving it to me  
Time has passed  
I'm still crazy about the beat  
It feels so good that it is a little off  
Noon at dawn  
After all it is Roberta Flack that is in my heart

Important to someone  
The scenery is overflowing in the city  
Everyone overlooks it but I'm aware  
Really

Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
The melody of this city  
live in my hometown  
Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
Swayed by the guitar  
this is my hometown

The smell of an old live house  
The flavor of BLUE MOON that I drank together  
It's forgetful  
I'm going to remember the important thing  
Next door again  
Things you don't understand  
Greedy and wanting to be loved

Just because you are  
The cityscape smiles and colors  
Are you crying because you can't go back anymore?  
Really

Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
The melody of this city  
live in my hometown  
Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
Swayed by the guitar  
this is my hometown

Missed emotions  
Rescue guitar line  
What's left  
What is disappearing  
I don't know yet

Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
The melody of this city  
live in my hometown  
Can you hear me  
I can hear you  
Swayed by the guitar  
this is my hometown


	53. My Girl- Kan Sano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fave I found today! 
> 
> He's a new artist that I think I like- of course for his music- DUHHHH

Come to my bedside  
Sudden inspiration  
I made up my mind and jumped in  
To the end of the night

Come to my bedside  
I don't know I don't know

God's announcement  
Don't miss this feeling

Baseline to start running  
Dodge the feeling of emptiness running in parallel

If you ring the rose  
Hearing Major 9  
Come to my bedside  
Feel this feeling

Baseline to start running  
Dodge the feeling of emptiness running in parallel  
Run run run ...

Smoke mood music  
Cold night sky  
You are capricious  
Where are you going for this feeling?


	54. Pretender- Official HIGE Dandism

Love story with you As expected  
When it starts, it's a solo play  
It ’s just a spectator after all  
Emotionless I'm Sorry It's as usual  
It's not bad once you get used to it  
I learned that romance with you doesn't last  
With different settings and with different relationships  
I wish I could choose the world line I can meet  
With a different personality and with different values  
I wish I could convey my love  
Goodbye, the person of your destiny is not me  
It's painful but undeniable but it's hard to leave  
It hurts just by touching that hair, but it's sweet, no  
Goodbye Then what are you for me?  
I don't know the answer I don't want to understand  
If there is only one thing that is certain  
"You are beautiful"  
The logic of love that someone talks about  
Nothing came to my mind  
It's like a night view of an unknown city looking down from an airplane window  
With different settings and with different relationships  
I wish I could choose the world line I can meet  
Embrace the love that came true with a pure heart  
I wish I could say "I like it" irresponsibly  
Even if I hope so, it's empty  
Goodbye End line beyond the connected hands  
In the future that begins to ache every time you stretch it  
You're not cry for that fact That's painful  
Goodbye, the person of your destiny is not me  
It's painful but undeniable but it's hard to leave  
It hurts just by touching that hair, but it's sweet, no  
Goodbye Then what are you for me?  
I don't know the answer I don't want to understand  
If there is only one thing that is certain  
"You are beautiful"  
It's not bad if it's a romance rule  
I have no eternity or promise  
"Very beautiful"


	55. Shin Takarajima- Sakanaction

Next and next  
Continued to draw a line with the next  
Of the next destination  
Draw a destination Treasure Island  
If you take you like this  
Polite polite polite drawing  
With a swaying or trembling line  
Polite Polite I decided to draw politely  
Next, next, next, not yet a destination  
Look for the scenery of your dreams Treasure Island  
If you take you like this  
Polite polite polite singing  
It shook or trembled  
Polite polite I decided to sing politely  
I'll take you like this  
Polite polite politely draw  
It shook or trembled  
Polite polite polite sing  
I'll still take you  
With a swaying or trembling line  
I'll draw your song


	56. Yoru No Odoriko (Dancer at night)- Sakanaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh

Bounced Bounced I bounced  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Like an elementary school student Bounced on  
a night after the rain  
Oh, oh, oh, oh Like a drainer  
Wow, oh, oh, oh pass through tomorrow  
(Yorninigetadake)  
Wow, oh, oh, oh pass through the morning  
Bounced Bounced You also bounced  
Wow, oh, oh, oh Like a schoolgirl Bounced on a  
puddle Wow, oh, oh, oh Like a water  
strider  
Wow, oh, oh, oh That means  
(Yorninigetadake)  
Where are you going Where are you going to be  
here?  
I'll run away I'll run away Just a little more  
Disappeared Disappeared You disappeared  
Wow, oh, oh, oh  
The sound of a shower disappeared like a mirage  
Wow, oh, oh, oh Say goodbye  
Wow, oh, oh, oh As you say  
(Yorni Nigetadake)  
Where to Where to go where you go  
here you and are you doing? Iyo  
also fled even run away  
with the sound it is not longer  
go after some minutes turned to rain  
go crying now or after many minutes  
few minutes crying now Later self  
Whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah, whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah  
cry  
now , go a few minutes later, cry  
now, say a few minutes later, cry now, cry a few years later, myself  
Whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah, whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah  
I can go I can go I'm going  
far away Let's  
imagine I'm going to the direction  
I think It 's  
raining I 'll go a few minutes later I'll  
cry now I 'll go a  
few minutes later  
Whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah, whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah  
I cry  
now and say a few minutes later I cry now and a few years later myself  
Whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah, whoa, ah, ah, ah, ah  
you want to laugh


End file.
